


Forever

by SolluxStrider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Crying, Dark, Eyeball Gouging, First Time, Guro, Horror, Injury, Insanity, M/M, Mindfuck, Sad, Sexual Content, Violence, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolluxStrider/pseuds/SolluxStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John loves Dave.<br/>John doesn't want to share Dave.<br/>John will make Dave his.<br/>Forever.</p>
<p>PLEASE DON'T TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!!</p>
<p>This is a joke fic, purposefully written badly!<br/>I'm happy if you enjoy it, I'm thrilled if it makes you laugh, but please, PLEASE, don't take this as a serious piece of fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

PLEASE DON'T TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!!

This is a joke fic, purposefully written badly!  
I'm happy if you enjoy it, I'm thrilled if it makes you laugh, but please, PLEASE, don't take this as a serious piece of fanfiction.

~~~~~~~  
Forever  
~~~~~~~

"O-Oh god... D-Dave..."

"Hah John... so fucking tight..."

"God, Dave, _Dave_ , yes! Yes!"

"Oh man... John, fuck, _yes_."

"O-oh! Oh god I'm cummingimcumming _imcumming_!"

"OH GOD ffffucckkk John!"

Dave leaned his forehead against John's shoulder, panting.

John wrapped his arms tightly around Dave.

"Heh." Dave grinned and pressed a kiss to John's neck.

"I love you Dave." John trailed a hand down Dave's spine.

"Heh, bro, so un-cool but fuck... I love you too man."

"Mmm..." John smiled lazily and tugged Dave's head up, cupping his face.  
"I love you _so_ much Dave. I don't want to share you."  
John pressed his thumbs against the corners of Dave's eyes.

"Bro, that is such an un-cool thing to say." Dave jerks his head out of John's hold, not liking the pressure against his eyes.

John just grinned up at him with that harmless, aderpable smile.

Dave shook off his uneasiness; it was Egbert, the kid who was so opposite of cool it was almost cool in an ironic way.

Dave pulled out of John and laid down beside him, and closed his eyes.

He felt John lean over the bed but thought nothing of it; and then John was on top of him, straddling his waist.

"Fuck, Egbert, I can't go another round so soon."

"Oh no, it's fine Dave! I'm not up for another one yet either!"  
Then John's hands were back on his face, thumbs pressing against the corners of his eyes and, _fuck, he doesn't care how un-cool it is or how harmless Egbert is_ , Dave's eyes snap open and he squirms under John.

John is still smiling that aderpable smile of his, his electric blue eyes sparkling mirthfully but, "Fuck Egbert that hurts, stop."

John just giggled a little. "I can't stop, Dave!"

And then, _oh god he could actually feel Egbert's thumbs pressing past his eyeballs_ , and Dave jerked his head to the right, trying to escape John's digging right thumb, only to actually plunge John's left thumb further in and, _oh god he can't stop the scream from ripping from his throat, shuddering and dry-heaving, and begging Egbert to fucking stop as he clawed at the heirs arms and hands_ , John just dug his thumb in deeper, hummed innocently to himself, and pinched the nerves and muscles holding Dave's eye in against his skull until it popped out.

John removed his thumb, smile widening at his work, and Dave just glared fearfully up at him through his remaining good eye.

"E-Egb-bert... w-what the h-hell..." Dave questioned shakily, through deep sobs and dry heaves.

"Well I really meant to take both your eyes in one go but I think I like it better like this! I'd be kind of sad if I could never see your pretty red eyes anymore! Hehe, well, more like pretty red _eye_ now..." And John rubbed his right thumb under his friends remaining eye, and Dave can't help the apprehensive shiver and broken, pained groan caused by that simple action.

John giggled some more, and Dave raised his gaze to John's almost frightened by what he found there; his blue eyes were half lidded, darkened in a haze of lust - sexual and blood.  
And that ever present innocent, aderpable grin.

"Oh! I nearly forgot!" John reached beside him and picked up a knife. Dave's one good eye widened.

"E-E-Egb-b-bert... i-if this is your idea of a joke, it's gotten out of control bro..."

John just giggled again, that sickingly happy giggle that use to make Dave's heart flutter but now just makes his stomach drop.

John grabbed Dave's arm.

"Be a good boy and it'll be over soon!" He chirped happily.

Dave felt more bile rising in his throat and swallowed over and over trying to keep it, and fresh tears, down.

John placed the tip of the knife to his forearm and, _coolness be damned at this point_ , Dave whimpered.

John pressed the knife down until it pierced his skin and started to carve, slowly and calmly making a 'J'.

Those fresh tears Dave was holding back now rolled down his cheeks, stinging at his newly empty eye socket, as he realized just what the hell Egbert was doing; fucking marking him like a piece of furniture.

John made delicate cooing noises, as if trying to sooth a baby, as he moved the knife down and started carving an 'O'.

Dave's throat was burning, hatred welling up his heart rolling thick and black and hot through his veins as John carved the 'H'.

The feeling of hatred subsided with a whimper as John's eyes flitted up to his, still mirthful and happy and sparkling but with a dark cloud of lust and sadism lurking just behind those pretty baby-blues.

John's smile widened as he carved the last letter, the 'N', and pulled the knife back and up, to his mouth, licking the blood off and, _fucking hell he couldn't take it anymore, tears pouring down his fucking cheeks like someone bust open a dam as he rolled onto his side, leaning over the edge of the bed and his stomach emptying itself and acid biting at his throat_ , giggling.

"Oh Dave," He chirped, and laid down behind his friend, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling his shoulder.  
"We're going to be so happy together. Just me and you, and no one else," John shifted, so he was leaning slightly over Dave and could whisper in his ear.  
"Forever."

And Dave sobbed.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DON'T TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!!
> 
> This is a joke fic, purposefully written badly!  
> I'm happy if you enjoy it, I'm thrilled if it makes you laugh, but please, PLEASE, don't take this as a serious piece of fanfiction.


End file.
